


One Piece PETs: Mondays

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How the crew feels about Mondays. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Mondays

**One Piece PETs: Mondays**

 

(I do not own One Piece. This funny series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Luffy's POV*****

 

How do I feel about Mondays? Well...I can't say that I hate them and I also can't say that I like them, either.

 

   Whenever Mondays come around, we always have to wake up early, and I hate waking up early. Though, if I sleep in, I won't get breakfast and I get really grumpy when I don't eat my breakfast. Ask anyone.

 

Sometimes, on Mondays, I end up skipping breakfast anyway...because I don't really like what Sanji makes for breakfast on Mondays.

 

He gives us these really cheesy omelettes and I end up giving them to Blizzard, because they taste like vomit.

 

"HEY!"

 

"Sorry, Sanji. Just saying."

 

"All right! Just for that, no king crab legs!"

 

"But Sanji--"

 

"NO BUTS!!!"

 

   Ah, man! We always have king crab legs for lunch on Mondays! That's two meals I'm gonna have to skip, now! My stomach is gonna be growling all day! In fact, it's growling right now.

 

***GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR***

 

See?

 

   It's gonna be like this until dinner time...or at least until I have a snack. Anyhoo, aside from food, there's another thing I don't like about Mondays. Nami has us do chores. F***. I hate doing chores, especially when I'm hungry! You don't know how happy I am when I'm finally done and Nami usually rewards me with a couple of her tangerines, which are VERY GOOD, by the way.

 

   Come dinnertime, Sanji serves us really yummy steak. That's one of the few things I like about Mondays. Oh, and we get red velvet cake ice cream for dessert! I have to eat only a little bit, since too much sweets makes me sick. You don't wanna be around me when my stomach's upset. Trust me. I'm not a happy camper.

 

Anyhoo, after dessert, we all turn it for the night and there's one more thing I like about Mondays.

 

Nami and I get to have a little fun, if you get what I mean. Then again, we have fun any day of the week.

 

So, yeah, Mondays aren't too bad, but they're not really all that fun either.

 

"Oh, Luffy~! I'm ready~!"

 

Gotta go!

 

*****Zoro's POV*****

 

Mondays, huh?

 

Feh...worst day ever.

 

Gotta wake up early, with or without Brook's damn wake-up song. We also gotta eat the cook's s****y omelets.

 

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, MOSS HEAD?!"

 

"YOU HEARD ME!!"

 

(A/N: Okay, folks, this could take a while. Until then, please enjoy this short clip of puppies playing.

 

*shows a clip of puppies at play*

 

Oh, look! He's back!)

 

Damn cook...anyhoo, back to why I hate Mondays. Nami makes us do freaking chores today, and it totally cuts into my training regimen. So glad we're done.

 

***GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR***

 

Okay, before you say anything, that is NOT ME, okay? Just so we're clear.

 

   So, I head to the Crow's Nest to train, only when I try and pick up my weights...Robin appears, and I didn't expect her to come in, so I kinda dropped my weights on the floor, and it broke. The floor, not the weights.

 

"Hey."

 

"Oh! Uh...hey, Robin."

 

"How are you?"

 

"Good."

 

Then, she walks up to me.

 

"So, um, do you need anything?"

 

   She just looks at me with...bedroom eyes. Robin wrapped her arms around me and she kissed me on the lips. Caught me off guard for a second. Man, what a woman.

 

Anyway, we made out for...five, ten...

 

Oh, all right! We made out for about an hour and 15 minutes!

 

"Still feeling upset about having to do all of those chores?" she asked.

 

"Well...I was...but not very much as I was before," I answered her. "Thanks."

 

"Anytime, Tiger."

 

She scratches me behind my ears, which I like very much.

 

Okay, so Mondays aren't so bad, especially since we get crab legs for lunch.

 

   Too bad Luffy couldn't have any. His stomach was growling the whole day. I almost thought there was a Sea King around. Yeah, _that's_ how loud it was. It could break your eardrums!

 

"My stomach doesn't growl THAT loudly!"

 

"Yeah, it does!"

 

"No, it doesn't--"

 

***GUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRMMMGGH***

 

"You were saying?"

 

".....okay, continue."

 

Right. So, come dinnertime, the cook made steak. It was...okay.

 

"Okay?! That's it?! That's all you have to say!?"

 

"Well, what do you want me to say!?"

 

"Can't you just once appreciate my talents?! Who do you think you are?!!"

 

"Hmph...diva."

 

"WHAT WAS THAT?!!"

 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!! NO FIGHTING AT THE TABLE!!!"

 

"Yes, Nami..."

 

   Anyhoo, Robin secretly feeds me some of her steak (don't tell the cook) and after dinner, we had red velvet ice cream cake. Luffy, as usual, can't control his sweet tooth. Glutton.

 

Why does he even eat sweets? He knows they make his stomach upset.

 

Anyway, after dessert, we all turn in for the night and I'm glad this night is over. Right now, I just wanna sleep in my be--

 

"Zoro~."

 

...Hold that thought.

 

(A/N: All right, we're just gonna skip on over to Nami's POV, people.)

 

*****Nami's POV*****

 

Mondays? Well...They're just like any other day, except...they're a bit boring sometimes.

 

   We have to wake up early. Why, I don't know. Then, we have omelets for breakfast which, in all honesty, don't taste so great. Please don't tell Sanji-kun I said this, it would kill him. Poor Luffy skipped breakfast because he doesn't like them. Aside from his vegetables, those omelets are the one thing he won't eat. Unfortunately, because of that, Sanji's making him skip lunch, too. Good thing I gave him some of my tangerines later on.

 

On Mondays, I have the others do chores and what do I do? I read the newspaper, as well as sip a glass of lemonade.

 

"Lazy puss."

 

"Go f*** yourself, Zoro."

 

Anyway, after everyone was done with their chores, I reward Luffy with some of my tangerines. Poor baby was so hungry. His stomach was growling all day.

 

"Thank you, Nami! I love you!"

 

"Love ya, too, baby~!"

 

   So, come dinnertime, Sanji-kun is serving steak. I know Luffy enjoyed that. He already had six! We even had red velvet ice cream cake for dessert. Luffy nearly ate too much. Poor thing's stomach is sensitive when it comes to sweets.

 

"Oh, Nami! Do you have to say that? It's embarrassing! How's a guy supposed to be the Pirate King when his stomach gets upset from eating sweets?"

 

"Sorry, hon. Would you like a tummy rub?"

 

"...Yes, please."

 

*Nami rubs his belly*

 

"Ohh...that's so much better. Thanks, Nami."

 

"Anytime, babe."

 

There is one upside to Mondays, however...Luffy and I get to have a little "quality time", if you catch my drift. On the other hand, we do it any day of the week.

 

Still, it's fun, so don't question it. Now, if you'll please excuse me...

 

"Oh, Luffy~! I'm ready~!"

 

*****Usopp's POV*****

 

Yeah, I'm not really a Monday kind of guy. Then again, who is?

 

So, we gotta wake up early and eat Sanji's mediocre omelets.

 

"What was that, Usopp?!"

 

"Oh, nothing!"

 

"That's what I thought you said."

 

Good thing I'm so good at lying. If there was one thing you shouldn't do, it's diss Sanji's cooking.

 

Luffy learned that the hard way. He had to skip breakfast AND lunch! Do you know how loud his stomach growls when he's hungry? I swear, it could wake the dead!

 

"I can vouch for that!"

 

"Yes, Brook, I know."

 

Another thing I hate about Mondays is when Nami makes us do chores.

 

"Oh, I'll supervise!" she says!

 

Lazy pussycat.

 

"What did you call me, Usopp?!"

 

"Nothing!"

 

"That's what I thought."

 

*sigh*

 

She may be lazy, but she's got a temper as short as Chopper.

 

"No offense, Chopper."

 

"None taken."

 

Anyway, we finish our chores and I head on over to the Usopp Factory. I needed my alone time, you know?

 

It was tranquil. That, and I was working on a new project: some battle armor for Chopper.

 

Shh~! Don't tell him. It's a surprise.

 

Next, we all have steak for dinner. Which, by the way, is excellent.

 

"Thank you, Usopp. See, Moss-head? THAT is gratitude!"

 

"Ah, go screw yourself, Fox!"

 

*sighs*

 

Anyway, for dessert, we have red velvet ice cream cake. One of the best things about Mondays is this! Oh, and...uh, excuse me for a moment.

 

"LUFFY! KEEP YOUR GRIMY MONKEY PAWS OFF MY CAKE!!"

 

"YA SNOOZE, YA LOSE, USOPP!!!"

 

"DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU GET A STOMACHACHE, PAL!!!"

 

He does. Serves him right. What an idiot.

 

Moving on, after we've finished dessert, we all head to our rooms to go to sleep. Only...mine is as not as peaceful. You wanna know why?

 

I'll give you a clue: it has to do with a certain monkey and a certain cat.

 

Give up?

 

Luffy and Nami are currently banging each other senseless...AND IT'S DRIVING ME ABSOLUTELY BATTY!!!

 

So, yeah, me and Mondays...not a good combo.

 

*****Sanji's POV*****

 

*takes a drag of his cigarette and puffs out some smoke*

 

Mondays? Well, they're not all bad, I guess.

 

I don't see anything wrong with getting up early in the morning (as long as it's not too early, that is). That means I have more time to make breakfast.

 

Speaking of breakfast, I made cheese omelets for everyone! Nami-san and Robin-chan certainly enjoyed them! Even Usopp, too, I guess.

 

Luffy and Moss-head? Not so much.

 

Luffy had the absolute nerve to say that my omelets tasted like vomit! _MY_ OMELETS!!! THAT UNGRATEFUL, BIG-EARED, GLUTTONOUS CRETIN!!!!

 

   As punishment, I didn't serve him king crab legs for lunch! That'll teach him to diss my cooking. The only downside is that I was stuck listening to his stomach rumbling almost all day.

 

Anyhoo, Nami-san has us doing chores, not that I mind! I'd do anything for the lovely Nami-swan~!

 

"Sanji! Can you get me an orange juice?"

 

"Of course, Nami, sweetheart~!"

 

"WHIPPED!"

 

"SHUT UP, MOSS-HEAD!!"

 

Moving on, so after Nami has us do some chores, I head back to the kitchen. I had to wash the dishes from lunch and I had to get ready to make dinner.

 

We're having steaks.

 

Later on, it's dinnertime. I know Luffy really enjoyed the steaks. He ate six of them!

 

For dessert, we had red velvet ice cream cake. Probably shouldn't have given Luffy any, though. He gets really sick whenever he eats too many sweets.

 

Well, after dessert, we all go to bed...except for one slight problem...

 

_"LUFFY~!"_

 

_"ZORO~!!!"_

 

...Why must I be alone...?

 

VIVI-CHAN~!!! *sobs*

 

*****Chopper's POV*****

 

I honestly don't really mind Mondays all that much. I kinda like getting up early in the morning and watch the sunrise!

 

For breakfast, we had cheese omelets. I don't know why Luffy and Zoro don't like them so much! I think they're really good!

 

"Thank you, Chopper. You get extra dessert, tonight."

 

"Hooray!"

 

"No fair!"

 

"Shut it, Luffy!"

 

"But Sanji--"

 

"No buts!!!"

 

   I felt bad for Luffy. He wouldn't eat breakfast because he didn't like the omelets, and Sanji's making him skip lunch, too, and Monday is Crab Legs Day! Luffy loves crab legs!

 

His stomach was growling the whole day!

 

Oh, and Nami had us do chores. I don't really mind the chores, actually. Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp don't like to, though. Oh, and Nami sits and supervises us.

 

"She's not supervising, Chopper! Damn witch is being lazy!"

 

"Zoro, don't say that...you'll make Nami mad...!"

 

"Too late."

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! RUN AWAY~!!!"

 

"AW, CRAP!!!"

 

"YOU'RE DEAD, ZORO!!!"

 

(A/N: Okay, we're gonna have to take a short break since Nami is currently beating the stuffing out of Zoro. In the meantime, y'all might wanna grab an orange or something.

 

*we hear the sound of Nami beating up Zoro in the distance*

 

...okay, let's go back to Chopper's POV.)

 

Scary...

 

Anyway, after chores, I go to the sick bay to make medicine. My favorite part of my routine!

 

Afterwards, it's dinnertime and we all had steak. Sanji makes them really good!

 

"Thank you, again, Chopper."

 

"You're welcome!"

 

"Man, what a kiss-up."

 

"Zoro! You leave Chopper alone!"

 

"What?! It's the truth!"

 

*WHACK!*

 

"OW!"

 

*ahem*

 

   Anyway, after dinner, it's time for dessert! We get red velvet ice cream cake! I love red velvet ice cream cake! Of course, I like all kinds of sweets, though I love red velvet ice cream cake almost as much as I love cotton candy! Luffy really liked it, too...and he got really sick, shortly after. His stomach can't handle too many sweets. I understand how he feels. It's hard to keep your sweet tooth from getting the best of you.

 

After dessert, we go to bed...except Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Robin for some reason. I wonder why. Oh, well.

 

Good night!

 

*goes to sleep*

 

*****Robin's POV*****

 

Mondays? I have no problems with them. I like to wake up early and have a cup of coffee, and I do like Sanji's omelets. Luffy and Zoro? Not so much...

 

Poor dears.

 

   Our captain had to skip breakfast since he didn't like them and he also had to skip lunch because he insulted Sanji's omelets. Good thing Nami gave him a little snack to try and sate his hunger. Of course, this was after she made him and everyone else do chores.

 

   Meanwhile, I am in the library, reading and eating a slice of coffee cake. Although, I do help them with the chores using my Devil Fruit ability, of course. Afterwards, they're all finished. I'm still reading of course, but I do admit, I get a bit bored, so I decided to pay my favorite tiger a visit. I knew he was still feeling upset about having to do chores and I wanted to cheer him up. The only way I knew how.

 

   So, I enter the Crow's Nest and I see that Zoro's about to start training. Always trying to get stronger, everyday. One of the many things that I admire about him. After every workout, his body becomes so shiny and sweaty and I...

 

*ahem*

 

Sorry. Getting ahead of myself. He notices me and dropped his weights on the floor, causing it to break.

 

"Hey."

 

"Oh! Uh...hey, Robin."

 

"How are you?" I ask.

 

"Good." he answered.

 

I walk up to him and I just looked at him...with bedroom eyes.

 

"So, um, do you need anything?" he asked.

 

   I don't speak a word. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him. I certainly caught him off guard. We made out for about an hour and fifteen minutes.

 

"Still feeling upset about having to do all of those chores?" I asked.

 

"Well..." he said. "I was...but not very much as I was before, thanks."

 

"Anytime, Tiger."

 

   I gently scratched him behind his ears, causing him to purr. He's so adorable when he purrs. Anyway, after that, it's dinnertime. We had steak. Nami and I had a salad on the side to go with ours and the captain had at least six.

 

I secretly fed Zoro some of my steak, but don't tell Sanji.

 

Next, we all had red velvet ice cream cake for dessert. Poor Luffy ate too much, though. Him and sweets just don't mix.

 

"Ain't that the truth? Ugh~!!!"

 

Poor dear. Good thing he had Nami to comfort him.

 

After dessert, we all went to sleep...well...almost all of us. I don't intend on letting Zoro go to sleep, just yet.

 

"Zoro~!"

 

*****Franky's POV*****

 

   Mondays, huh? Well, can't say I love 'em and I can't say that I hate them, either. We wake up early in the morning and we eat breakfast. The omelets could have been a little less cheesy. Don't tell Bro Cook I said this, by the way. He'd NEVER let me hear the end of it!

 

   Luffy and Bro Zoro didn't like the omelets and Bro Cook didn't go easy on them. Especially Luffy. He skipped breakfast and he was forced to skip lunch! We were having crab legs today! He loves crab legs!

 

Poor guy's stomach was growling the whole day. I mean, seriously! I thought there was a Sea King around!

 

Anyhoo, Nami makes us all do chores. Not that I mind. I actually like looking around to make sure that good ol' Sunny is SUPER shipshape!

 

Some of the guys weren't too happy having to do all of those chores and Nami didn't really do anything. She only sat by and supervised us.

 

"Supervise? She did not 'supervise', she was just being damn lazy!"

 

"Shut it, Zoro!"

 

*WHACK!*

 

"OW!"

 

Moving on...After that was done, I got to work on making a new SUPER weapon! I'm not tell you what it is, though.

 

"WHOA!!! FRANKY, IS THAT A GIANT BAZOOKA?! IT'S AWESOME!!!"

 

"Dammit, Luffy! It was a surprise!!!"

 

*Luffy has a heart attack from seeing the bazooka, yet he has a smile on his face*

 

"Uh-oh...uh...HEY, CHOPPER!!! YOU MIGHT WANNA GET DOWN HERE!!!"

 

"Why? What happ--AAAAAAAAH!!! LUFFY!!!"

 

"What is with all the screaming--OH MY GOD!!! LUFFY, WHAT HAPPENED?!! SPEAK TO ME!!!!"

 

"Nami, don't panic, I--"

 

"You did this to him, didn't you?! **FRANKY, I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!!!** "

 

...I'm gonna be right back.

 

(A/N: *please standby*)

 

*panting*

 

Oh...thank god she gave up! Anyway, it's dinnertime and we all have steak which, by the way, was pretty damn good.

 

"Thank you, Franky."

 

"No problem!"

 

For dessert, we had red velvet ice cream cake and Luffy ended up eating too much...What a shock.

 

*sigh*

 

Oh, well. After dessert, we turn in for the night. Mondays are SUPER uneventful...well...except for one thing.

 

"LUFFY~!!!"

 

"ZORO~!!!"

 

Yeah. THAT. Man, this is gonna be a long night...

 

*****Brook's POV*****

 

I have no problems with Mondays, really. I actually quite like them! I love waking up early, too! I love to greet the sunrise with a beautiful melody~! In fact--

 

*a boot is thrown at Brook's head*

 

"OW!"

 

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, BROOK!!!"

 

*ahem*

 

   Anyway, breakfast time, and on today's menu are Sanji-san's scrumptious omelets! Luffy-san and Zoro-san didn't like them, for some reason. I think they're fabulous!

 

"Thank you, Brook."

 

"You're welcome, Sanji-san!"

 

"Kiss-up."

 

"I most certainly am not!"

 

"Could've fooled me..."

 

*ahem*

 

   Luffy-san had to skip both breakfast and lunch, because he insulted Sanji-san's omelets. His stomach was growling the entire day! Mine certainly would be, too! Oh, but wait...I don't have a stomach. YOHOHOHOHO!!!

 

Anyway, Nami-san made us all do chores. Again, I don't really mind. I love making myself useful!

 

So, after we're all done, Nami-san rewards Luffy-san with her tangerines. Good thing, too. He would've starved to death if she hadn't done so!

 

"Oh, please! He wasn't THAT hungry!"

 

"I was too, Sanji!"

 

Moving on...I spend my time practicing on my guitar once chores are over. Pretty soon, it's dinnertime and we had steak. Luffy-san had six of them!

 

Next, we all had red velvet ice cream cake! Yummy!

 

   Luffy-san ate too many and it made him sick...he can't control his sweet tooth. Luckily, Nami-san gave him a nice belly rub! It was adorable. He acted like a little puppy!

 

So, after dessert, we all turned in for the night and, um...well...almost all of us, that is.

 

"LUFFY~!!!"

 

"ZORO~!!!"

 

*sigh*

 

Good grief.

 

*****Blizzard's POV*****

 

   Mondays? Well, to be honest, I don't really care about Mondays. After all, I'm a wolf-dog. We all had to wake up early, which sucks because I wanted to sleep a little more. Though, Luffy lets me sleep all I want...at least until breakfast time, which is pretty good. You know why?

 

I get to eat table scraps...especially Sanji's omelets. Yum!

 

Luffy and Zoro just scrape them off their plates and under the table!

 

They didn't like them for some reason...oh, well! That just means that I get more scraps!

 

Sanji says that they're not supposed to do that...however, what they don't know is that Sanji feeds me scraps, too, because he thinks he's the only one doing it.

 

*snickers*

 

Luffy then says that he doesn't like the omelets and well...let's just say he skipped breakfast and lunch.

 

Poor guy. His stomach growled the whole day! I mean, damn! Talk about LOUD!

 

Later, Nami makes everyone else do chores. Except for me and her. She has me lying down with her in the sun.

 

"Lazy."

 

...I hope that prude Zoro's not talking about me. He should talk!

 

"In case you haven't guessed it yet, yes I am talking about you and it's not just you, mutt. I'm also talking about Nami."

 

"...Zoro...how would you like for me to rip out that tongue of yours?"

 

"AH!"

 

*snickers*

 

"SHUT IT, SNOWBALL!!!"

 

***CHOMP!!!***

 

"OUCH!!!"

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Good one, Blizzard!"

 

"SHUT UP, LUFFY!!!"

 

   Moving on, after they're all done, Nami rewards Luffy with some of her tangerines. Afterwards, I start my usual patrol of the ship. No stowaways here. Not as long as "White Wolf" Blizzard is aboard! No sirree!

 

"Hey, Blizzard! I found a rat!"

 

 _"WHERE?!"_ *barks madly*

 

*the rat scurries away*

 

*pants*

 

There...crisis averted. Now, back to patrolling the ship.

 

*notices the reader giving an awkward glance*

 

What?! A rat totally counts as an intruder! Ask anyone!

 

*the reader gives him a look that says "Mm-hm, yeah right."*

 

   Anyway, it's dinnertime. We had steak which, by the way, is awesome. Luffy had six of them, already! We even had red velvet ice cream cake for dessert. Of course, Luffy ended up giving himself a stomachache. Honestly, the guy acts like he's dying! What the hell is the big deal?!

 

*sigh*

 

Anyhoo, after dessert, we all go to bed...except for four others. I don't wanna talk about it. I'm just gonna try and get some sleep. G'night!

 

*snores*

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just came to me on a Monday while I was driving back to my house.


End file.
